Such a magnetic recording tape cartridge is known as a video tape cartridge for use in recording and/or reproducing video signals in a magnetic recording tape, and such video tape cartridges comprise a pair of reels for winding the recording tape, said reels being driven by driving shafts of a recording/reproducing apparatus, a tape reel locking mechanism for preventing rotation of the reels to keep the intermediate portion of the recording tape extending along the front face of the cartridge stretched when the cartridge is not used and a rotatable lid member mounted on the front side of the cartridge to close the front face thereof to protect the intermediate portion of the recording tape existing along the front face. Furthermore, the recording tape cartridges are provided with a mechanism for releasing the reel locking mechanism when it is used and a mechanism either for locking the lid member in the closed position or for releasing the lid member and to open the front face of the cartridge when used.
Conventional video tape cartridges, however, have such various drawbacks as hereinafter explained which are remarkably recognized in view of decreasing the size of the cartridge.
In order to fix and precisely position the cartridge case on a predetermined position of a video tape player, there is provided a positioning device in the respective cartridge cases. One example of the positioning device in the known video tape cartridge has a pair of openings in the lower portion of the lid member with the respective portions of the front wall of the cartridge case exposed from the openings so as to allow engagement with the positioning member projected in the bottom wall of a cartridge holder of the video tape player. In addition, there are provided a pair of holes for allowing insertion of standard pins of the tape player in the bottom plate of the cartridge. When the cartridge is mounted on the video tape player, the cartridge case is inserted in the holes with the front wall portions exposed from the opening of the lid member abutted onto the positioning members to roughly determine the position. In turn, the cartridge case is pushed to be lowered with the standard pins inserted within the corresponding holes, thereby the cartridge case being fix precisely in position.
In known video tape cartridges, however, in order to assure precise positioning onto the tape player, the hole for receiving the standard pin has such a diameter as the standard pin tightly engaged in the hole. Therefore, when the hole is slightly displaced from the standard pin during mounting of the cartridge, the standard pin pushes the bottom case thereby causing deformation of the standard pin. This problem becomes magnified in the case where the cartridge case is reduced in size.
Furthermore, since enough clearance between the hole and the standard pin is not allowed, high accuracy in molding of the cartridge is required. These problems become magnified when the size of the cartridge is reduced.